the bash street kids: is death near?
by The Strange Writer
Summary: This was written ages ago- My writing skills have improved so much since this! Toots and Danny are in an accident. Toots begins to get better, Danny doesn't but why?. Danny and Toots love story. Other charaters from the beano may pop up. Spelling errors which will never be editted. Discontinued/
1. grab,crash,pain

Toots ran and ran. Her heart pounding. She'd only accidentally throw a water bomb at them. If it was anyone else toots would have stuck up for her self. Given them a black eye or something. But these were not teenagers like her self. They looked about 20. she couldn't fight back, she' be killed! She suddenly had a great idea. She was coming up to an old posh house with pink bricks and a balcony. She ran into it, hoping she'd tricked them. But she hadn't…………

Danny, toot's best friend and leader of class 2b a.k.a 'the bash street kids' was walking up the roads toots had been running on. Danny was bored. Sydney was ill, plug's mother wanted him to get better grades so was giving him a after school learning session, spotty and Wilfred had the same problem. Smithy and his family were trying to work out how to get through a wall (by walking into it again and again, with no results), 'erbert was getting contact lenses (which he had tried to get 12 other times, and since this was the 13th Danny was sure it would be no different), and fatty was at McDonalds. Danny had been really hoping that toots could come out but her mother said she was out still. Danny hoped to see her on his walk, but so far he hadn't. then he herd a scream, and suddenly wished he hadn't seen toots on his walk.

Toots ran up the stairs to the balcony. The boys followed.

"come ere! You need to get what you disserve! A punch! And if you don't do what I say I'll shoot!" the boy pulled out a gun. Toots walked backward to the balcony. She looked over her should and saw a boy go past. She screamed "DDAANNNNYYYY!!!" and with out thought made her self fall backwards over the balcony. Danny rushed to catch her. He caught her. He stumbled back wards in pain. Into the road. A lorry came round the corner knocking danny and toots over…….

"oh my god!" said a old lady.

"someone call the hospital!" yelled a man.

The old lady bent over the children. " I saw everything. She jumped out of a window! He caught her!" she kept on and everyone was saying 'oh my god'.

Around the corner the other bash street kids had been allowed to leave their homes. They walked around the corner and looked.

" what cha think happened?" asked spotty to his friends, looking at the crowed of people. Someone ssshhed everyone and they herd a small quiet girl voice

"Danny?" it asked. Sydney knew the voice of by heart and charged in to the crowed. When he got to the middle, he was stunned. The whole crowed was silent, watching the girl. Watching toots. She moved even though her bone was out of her arm and her head was bleeding. She put her hand on the boys face.

"Danny? Danny wake up. Danny? Danny? Oh Danny" she said. and she put her damaged arms around Danny. The Danny did nothing. But toots moaned then fell unconscious again. Al the bash street kids were shocked. They all dropped their bags full of pranks. they herd a siren and a ambulance came. They tried to make toots let go of danny, but she cried and yelled.

"come on darling. Let go of this poor boy. Everything's gonna be ok" said a friendly women.

"its not it not! STOP SAYIGN IT WILL! I'm not letting. no no. I cant leave Danny" then nurses and doctors helped put both danny and toots on a stretcher. Sydney rushed in.

"where are you taking them? I;m the girls brother! I have a right!" he yelled.

"yes you do have a right. Now the only thing right now you cant do to help her and her friend is to give information. What's your phone number? Do you know the boys phone number?" she asked loads of questions and Sydney answered.

" ok you've been a big help. now go tell your folks and we'll call soon" Sydney didn't argue. He ran, almost tripping over burst water balloons.

When toots and Danny's parents got the phone call from the hospital they both rushed to the hospital. When they got there the ambulance wasn't there yet. they were both at the desk, they herd a scream come from the doors. Two beds were wheeled in. toots and Danny. Toots screamed with pain and the fear of what might happen to Danny. She kept holding him. The children's parents rushed over. When they got there they were in shock. On both children, Danny the most, had bones sticking out of them. Toots had arm bone sticking out slightly, and the skin of her finger had come off totally revealing the bone. Danny had bones sticking out of everywhere. They managed to separate them. Toots screamed.

"Danny! No no don't take him away Danny! DANNNNNYYY!" the nurses told the parents they had to rush and they should stay here. The families did. After a while they were told the children were in the same room and toots was awake but Danny was 'waking up then going back to sleep'. Both families went in. the mothers both comfort each other. When they went in, the found toots curled up on Danny's bed. next to Danny. She couldn't move much but she was crying and shaking.


	2. sneak in

_**Me again chapter 2 is here! I'll try and make it a long one if I can.**_

It was midnight in the hospital. Toots had let go of Danny and got in her own bed. She felt like an idiot. She'd never acted like that in her life! Nothing ever frightened her! As she thought she thought of Minnie. Now she felt really stupid. Minnie would have beaten those boys to a pulp. Why didn't toots? Then a bigger worry ran into her mind. Danny. He had been so brave. He was a true friend. A brave boy. Braver then toots. Brave them Dennis the menace and Minnie the minx. She began to feel a bit pleased to be in the hospital. At 7 o clock every day, you could hear Dennis and Minnie fighting. They'd just lean out there windows and yell at each other. They planned it. Dennis was normally late and Minnie would yell at him for this. The night before the accident Dennis was yelling at her for being a 'flirt'. One things for sure, they may fight a lot but they care about each other. They never say this, but, they sometimes yell at the other one being stupid or something. One night they didn't yell. They just text each other. Know one knows what they said but they kept yelling out 'ok' and 'suit you self'

Toots herd voices. She sat up as best as she could. She was in a lot of pain but the doctors had given her medicine to ease it and make it go as numb as possible. She herd someone fidderling with the lock on the door. It opened. She was surprised to see who it was. Dennis the menace and Minnie the minx. Of course, gnasher had come along in the adventure into the hospital. They'd been in search of Danny and Toots.

"Hullo" they both said quietly.

"Gnash gnash!" said gnasher.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked toots, slightly angry, but slightly pleased.

"We had to see if we could get in here. We found a root so the others will creep in tomorrow" answered Dennis.

"why didn't the others come this time?" asked toots, angry now because her brother hadn't come.

"They couldn't sneak out, sorry. You should be pleased" said Minnie, pushing the friend and his dog in and shutting the door. "It took us ages to get in here."

"Thanks" toots smiled

"We brought you some things. The guys ask us to post them on to you. The one in the green wrapping paper is from Ivy, me, Bea and Mins" said Dennis.

"this meeting had to be brief so we have to go." Minnie headed to the door, then stopped. "Dennis duck!" she said looking though the misty door window. Dennis saw and ducked to.

"hhhm." Said a voice from outside "I thought Betty locked this. Oh well" they herd a key lock from the other side. The listened. The click-clacking ok high heels faded away. Dennis tried to open the door.

"oh great its locked" said Minnie scowling at Dennis as if it was his fault. " get gnasher to unlock it"

"the key holes on other side you idiot."

"oh shut up!"

"guys don't worry just hide in here till the morning. They'll unlock the doors and you can creep out." Toots said.

"when do they open them? I have to get home before 8 am that's when bea starts crying to get up! if my dad finds out I'm not in my bed I'll be grounded from a month" complained Dennis

"I think 6. that's when they opened my door when I was here." replied Minnie " I need to get home too. I snuck out when I was 9pm at night I didn't come back till 10am the next morning! The mum had put flyers up all over town! My mum was crying when I got home, I felt awful."

"the nurse said it was 8am when they unlock doors." Whispered toots

"text spotty to sneak into their homes and leave messages." Said Danny.

Everyone stared. "what?" he looked around. "where am I?"

"can't you remember? You saved me from being killed or beaten up! Though I beginning to wonder if being beaten up or dieing is better then this" said toots holding her arm up. Tears began to fill up her eyes. Dennis and Minnie looked at each other.

"we'll leave you two alone and go hide in the bath room" said Minnie grabbing Dennis and Gnasher and pulling them into the bathroom. Danny sat up.

"I did? Are you ok?" he asked turning his cut head toward her.

"who cares! Its you that's more hurt! Oh Danny, if you hadn't court me you wouldn't be so badly hurt. I'm just glad that not all of your bones are broken!" she said and cried. Danny was shocked. Not only had he saved someone from possibly dieing but he was watching this friend cry! He never had seen her cry before.

In the bath room, Dennis and Minnie were texting spotty, asking him to fake their hand writing and leave messages at their parent's house saying they had gone to the park. Spotty texted back saying 'ok but wat r u gonna pay moi?' he asked. Spotty sent another text quickly 'lets say 50p worth of bubble gum??? From each of u??'

"What! Is he joking?" whispered Dennis.

"Just say yes. What worse being grounded till we're fifty or losing fifty p??"

They both sent back 'ok'. And put their phones back in there pockets. They both sighed. Dennis petted gnasher while starring into space. Minnie broke the silence with a question that she'd wondered ever since she found out what happened with Danny and Toots.

"Dennis? You know we're, like, best friends? Well if was falling from a great height would you save me?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." He said yawning.

"That isn't a avalible answer. You have to say yes or no??"

Dennis thought " yes"

"good. Cause you better, because I would become a ghost and haunt you if you didn't!"

dennis laughed at this, then layed down on the floor and said "night minx".

Minnie yawned and said "night den" and before they knew it they were fast asleep.


	3. it all starts

_**Me again chapter 3 is here! I'll try and make it a long one if I can.**_

_**From Toots' point of view**_

It was terrible trying to sleep that night. Pain was everywhere. Lightning like pains shot up my arm like guns. my back hut more, I have about 5 stitches going up my back. I looked at the hospital clock. 2:07. oh god. Such along night. It feels like days since Dennis and Minnie went and hid in the bathroom. Danny was still awake. I had my head under the sheets but I could sense him staring at me. I sat up quick, groaning with the pain.

"what!?" I whispered angrily. "why are you staring at me?!"

" I don't know, o.k.!? I don't know why your angry. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!"

"so doesn't mean you can stare at me!"

" I only stared at you when you rushed up form your bed!"

"know you were watching me while I was under the covers! Don't lie I know you were!"

I knew Danny had been watching. I know him to well. I know he felt bad, yet he felt good. He'd saved one of his friends. Me, But he also had made worry for his family and friends. I felt good because he had saved me. He felt bad because he had made people worry. Either way he still denied watching me.

" I so was not! How could you know for sure if you were under the covers?!"

I was about yell back when Danny said

" I'm beginning to wonder if I should have saved you or not".

I frowned. But on the inside I was hurt. He was one of my best friends. Why couldn't I be thankful?

"Danny I-"

"I don't want to hear it Toots" he said and rolled over on to his side so he wasn't facing me. It must of hurt but as far as I could see, he didn't care.

I was awake all night. Thinking, worrying and even for one little second crying. '5:57' said the clock. There was a no phone rule in the hospital. How should they know I had it on right now? I looked in the bag my mum had left next to my bed. I sent a text to Sydney.

'hey syd. Doin kk.

Wats up? Watcha doin

2 day? Get mum&dad cum

& c me! So bored. Had an

argument wiv dan. Send bak

soon. Bored'

I pressed send then leaned back. 2 hours till Dennis and Minnie can sneak out. Sydney replied almost 20 minuets after I sent my message.

'ad a sleepless nite.

Cumin 2 c ya l8er.

Den and min aint home.

Spot told me. Hes

Left mess at their omes.

Dens dad is awake. Can hear bea.

Tell den to put tape on

Er mouth.r u k?

R u in pain? Cumin at lunch.

Gtg. Text bak'

I text back saying I was in a lot of pain but I didn't care .I don't care. I'm not dead, so I am fine. I turned my phone off. It was then that I realised my laptop was at the bottom of my bed. I reached out to pull it near me but my arms and back, everything!, hurt. I laid down. I tried using my legs to bring the laptop towards me, but one leg was in a cast and I couldn't move it properly and the other had so many stitches that when I tried to use it to kick my laptop case it just went in the wrong direction or gave a pain that made me stop. I did this for about an hour. Kicking my pain for legs the best I could till I had it nearer to me. It was still painful, but I managed to reach out and grab it with one hand, the other hand was in a cast and was hurting to much to move. I lifted the lid up and turned it on. It made a breathing sound and the screen came on. I was on the computer when I realised it was 10 past 8. I hadn't even herd the nurse unlock the door. Minnie and Dennis were awake and laughing about something. I called them and they crept out. Dennis picked up gnasher.

"ok. You guys can go now. The doors are opened." They nodded, said thanks and kept out the door.

_**Dennis point of view.**_

We crept out the door. The mini hall way was empty. Me and Minnie walked quickly and quietly down the hall till we came to the main hall. No patents were in the seats yet. A lady was at a desk.

" if we run to the door now the lady will see us and stop us from leaving or something…" Minnie paused. "lets go"

we ran a cross the hall the lady looked shocked.

" where did you two-, why are you- come back here!" she chased us out the door. We ran through the car park, out the gate and hid in a bush. The fat lady stopped and looked around.

"miss Bolder! Why are you here and not at your desk?" said a ugly old doctor.

" I was chasing some kids they ran though the check-in hall way"

"that's what they all say. Come on miss bolder." Said the doctor and took her by the wrists, in side.

_**Narrator tells story**_

Toots was feeling better by launch time. She felt sad about Danny hating her but her body seemed less painful_**.**_

"that's because we're giving you pain killers sweetie" said nurse Kelly when toots told her.

Toots' brother and parents came to see her at 1 o clock.

"you said you were coming at lunch" she said angrily.

"one)" said Sydney " there was a lot of traffic 2) we brought you some of your stuff 3) peeps wanted to come too and wouldn't stay indoors."

Toots rolled her eyes but smiled. Her family visiting made her feel much better. But Danny was still asleep. A nurse came and changed the bag on the drip. she watched her put some kind of suger-like stuff in the bag before putting it back on its rail. Toots pretended to be asleep when his parents came. She hid her head under the sheets and watched them. Danny didn't stir. She watched as his mother was left alone with him form a moment. She talked to him as if he could hear. His mother left, and toots sat up.

" Danny? If you can hear me I'm sorry." She paused, stuck for words

"I really am thankful. I am sorry I made you wish you hadn't saved me. I wish you hadn't too. If you hadn't it would be just me. you would be fine. I suppose I am grateful you did. If you didn't I would be all on my own. It would be lonely"

she paused again.

" I can't wait till we're out of here. We can play pranks on that old teacher of ours again! Can you hear me? Danny?..........."

_**I hope danny gets better. Send in ur reviews. Part 4 will be here soon!!**_


End file.
